La fuite n'est pas une solution
by Walkyrie
Summary: Spirou n'a jamais été du genre à fuir . Mais un évènement va le pousser à envisager cette possibilitée . Heureusement que Fantasio est déterminé à ne pas le laisser partir .


_La fuite n'est pas une solution_

Spirou a été souvent confronté à des situations peu avantageuses voir catastrophiques mais jamais aucune ne l'avait paniqué comme maintenant . Ca avait commencé dés son réveil quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre , nus dans un lit et comble de surprise avec Fantasio tout aussi nus que lui . Le premier choc passé le rouquin essaya de se remettre les idées en place . Pas facile à cause de sa gueule de bois . En effet la veille au soir , lui et son compagnon était à la fête d'anniversaire d'un ami . L'alcool était abondant et Spirou n'avait jamais sut le tenir , même en petites doses . Puis les souvenirs revinrent par vagues : Il se revit en train de danser avec Fantasio , carrément du collé serré , il se souvint de vagues effleurements se changeant en caresses , leurs regards brulants de désirs . Spirou devint plus rouge qu'une tomate en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé dés qu'ils étaient rentrés : Malgré l'alcool il se rappela leur premier baiser d'abord sage puis s'enflammant tandis que le blond le plaquait contre le mur du couloir d'entrée . Le rouquin se passa une main sur son visage écarlate puis se rendit à la salle de bain le plus discrètement possible . Mais en se levant il sentit une douleur en bas de ses hanches ce qui finit de l'aider à se souvenir : Cette nuit il s'était offert tout entier à Fantasio . En se contemplant dans le miroir du lavabo Spirou examina les marques de suçons qui lui couvrait le corps et se sentit triste . Pourtant il aurait préféré être heureux . Cela faisait longtemps que l'aventurier était amoureux de son meilleur ami et il ne comptait plus le nombres de fois où il avait rêvé être dans ses bras , sentir ses mains et ses lèvres . Au fond de lui Spirou pensait dur comme fer que cette nuit avait été certainement la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie . Fantasio était saoul lui aussi , sinon il ne lui aurait jamais fait l'amour . Le blond le voyait comme son meilleur ami presque un frère mais rien de plus . Comment serait-il au réveil ? Allait-il être écœuré ? Voudra-t-il partir ? Rien qu'à cette idée le cœur de Spirou se serra de frayeur et il se mit à pleurer . Si Fantasio le quittait il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas . La peur et le désespoir lui tordaient le ventre . Il prit alors une décision auquel il n'aurait jamais songé avant : fuir . Où ? Il ne le savait pas mais il ne pouvait pas affronter le regard plein de reproches de l'amour de sa vie . Mais il ne voulais pas partir sans explication et décida d'écrire une lettre à Fantasio . Après avoir fait rapidement un sac il s'installa à la table de la cuisine avec une feuille et un stylo .

_Mon cher Fantasio_

_Quand tu liras ce mot je serais déjà partit . Je sais que d'habitudes je ne suis pas du genre à fuir les problèmes comme un lâche mais ce que j'ai fait cette nuit je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner . Tout comme je ne pourrais jamais supporter ton regard . Même si j'ai bu et que j'étais ivre ça n'excuse en rien mon acte : J'ai profité de toi alors que nous sommes amis . Mais il n'y a pas que ça : Je t'aime . Je suis amoureux de toi depuis longtemps et cette nuit j'ai agis de manière égoïste sans tenir compte de tes propres sentiments . J'aurais dût faire attention et rester raisonnable . J'ai honte d'avoir fait ça à notre amitié . Te perdre m'est insupportable mais je comprendrai que tu me détestes . Je ne vais pas changer de numéro de portable et je te promets de te donner des nouvelles . Si tu le souhaites je ferais en sorte de m'installer ailleurs le plus rapidement possible . Saches que tu es et tu seras éternellement mon grand amour ._

_A toi pour toujours _

_Je t'aime _

_Spirou_

A ces mots s'ajouter les traces salées des larmes du rouquin qui était rongé par la honte et le chagrin . Il posa le mots sur la table et tandis le bras vers Spip qui l'avait suivit depuis son réveil . Le petit rongeur fixa son maître avec reproches n'approuvant pas du tout sa décision .

_ Je sais Spip mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix . Déclara tristement l'aventurier .

« Mais si ! Tu es donc aveugle à ce point ?! » Soupira l'écureuil en grimpant sur son épaule . Même si il n'approuvait pas , Spip n'abandonnerait jamais son maître .

Avec son sac sur un épaule , Spip de l'autre , Spirou se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais il n'eut que le temps de l'entrouvrir qu'une main au dessus de sa tête referma brutalement le battant ce qui le fit sursauter . Il se retourna en poussant un cri et se retrouva face à Fantasio . Spip descendit de son épaule et le sac tomba à leurs pieds . Le blond , habillé juste d'un jean déboutonné le fixait avec intensité , tenant dans une de ses main le petit mot l'autre appuyant sur la porte au dessus de la tête du rouquin complètement tétanisé . Son cœur menaçait de se décrocher de sa poitrine et il n'osait pas respirer . Le reporter semblait contrarié .

_ Ca ne te ressemble pas de fuir … Murmura-t-il d'une voix grave en secouant le petit mot . Le ton de sa voix fit craquer Spirou qui éclata en sanglots .

_ Pardon … Pardon Fantasio … Je suis tellement désolé … Pleura-t-il .

Son monde autour de lui s'écroulait . Toute la vie qu'il avait construit avec Fantasio était détruite . Il sentit tout à coup deux bras puissants se refermer sur lui . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Fantasio le prenait si tendrement contre lui alors qu'il devrait être dégouté ?! L'aventurier était complètement perdu . Il tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de son reporter mais Fantasio le maintenait fermement contre son torse .

_ Il n'est pas question que je te laisse partir . Ni maintenant , ni jamais ! Déclara-t-il .

Spirou prit le courage de lever la tête et regarda le visage de son meilleur ami sans comprendre .

_ Mais Fantasio cette nuit … Je … Ce que j'ai fait …

_ Spirou . Ecoutes moi bien . Tu n'as rien à te reprocher … Au contraire : Je t'aime moi aussi et hier … Je n'étais pas saoul ou du moins pas assez pour ne plus me contrôler .

_ Quoi ?! S'étonna le rouquin .

Fantasio sourit de manière tendre et amusé .

_ J'avais de plus en plus de mal à cacher mes sentiments pour toi . Mais hier … Quand tu as commencé par danser avec moi et … Je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir malgré toute mes forces … C'était comme dans mes rêves et je me suis laissé allé mais j'avais conscience que je risquai de te perdre pour toujours . D'ailleurs après que nous aillions fait l'amour … Je t'ai regardé dormir sachant que le lendemain tu ne voudrais plus jamais de moi dans ta vie . Quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là j'ai crut le pire et puis j'ai trouvé ton mots pile quand tu sortais de la cuisine . Pitié ne me refais jamais peur comme ça !

Au milieu de ses larmes Spirou sourit sentant toute la peur qui lui pesait sur le cœur disparaitre .

_ Au moins … Toi tu aurais eu le courage de rester et de me parler … Soupira-t-il honteux .

_ C'est vrai que sur ce point ta réaction est surprenante . Mais on réagit tous de manière différente . Je t'avoues que je suis un peu déçu .

_ Je suis désolé . Murmura Spirou en se lovant contre le torse musclé de son amant .

Fantasio prit le visage en coupe du rouquin et l'embrassa mettant tout son amour dans son baiser . L'aventurier crut qu'il allait défaillir et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sur lui . Mais Fantasio le cala contre la porte sans couper le baiser et leurs bassins se rencontrèrent . A cours d'oxygène ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et se contemplèrent front contre front . Fantasio sourit de manière gourmande :

_ Tu es à moitié pardonné …

_ A moitié ?! Mais … que ahh ! Il fut coupé par la langue du blond sur son oreille .

_ Reviens au lit bébé et on verra … Ronronna le reporter en picorant le cou de son amant de baisers . Spirou éclata de rire et reprit possession de la bouche de son homme qui le souleva dans ses bras . Le rouquin enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du plus âgés . Il le transporta jusqu'à sa chambre non sans peine puisque Fantasio devait se guider à tâtons sa bouche trop occupé par celle de son amant . Ils s'écroulèrent en riant sur le lit . Fantasio se redressa sur ses coudes et caressa le visage de Spirou . Celui-ci le regarda les yeux emplis d'amour :

_ Je t'aime Fantasio … Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre . ..

_ Je sais … Moi aussi je t'aime et jamais je ne te laisserais . Dit Fantasio avant de capturer les lèvres du jeune homme dans un tendre baiser . Il fit glisser la veste des épaules de l'aventurier avant d'engouffrer ses mains sous le T-shirt violet qu'il portait . Spirou frissonna en sentant les doigts de son amour parcourir ses pectoraux fins . Il poussa un petit cri quand Fantasio caressa ses tétons durcis de plaisir . Le reporter sourit tellement Spirou était mignon avec les joues rouges et les yeux voilés de désir . Il débarrassa le rouquin de ce T-shirt si gênant qui lui barrait la route de la peau douce de son ange . Il fondit sur la gorge offerte et la dévora de baisers et de douces morsures , s'enivrant des gémissements délicieux de son bébé . Il descendit ensuite sur les épaules dessinant des cercles avec sa langue , marquant les suçons de la veille de nouveau . Spirou caressait le dos , le cou et les pectoraux de son apollon redessinant les marques de griffures qu'il avait lasser la nuit dernière tout en respirant le parfum de musc additionné de sueur . Il frémit violement tout en émettant un son des plus érotique quand Fantasio referma sa bouche sur l'un des boutons de chaire rose . Le rouquin se sentait comme au paradis . Il avait l'impression de revivre la nuit d'hier mais cette fois il n'y avait plus l'alcool pour le faire oublier ni regretter . La sensation des mains et de la bouche du blond malmenant gentiment ses tétons lui faisait perdre la tête . Le reporter quant à lui s'amusait des réactions de son aventurier . Il délaissa le torse salé pour déposer de nombreux baisers sur le ventre du plus jeune avant d'introduire sa langue dans son nombril ce qui fit cambrer l'aventurier . Profitant que sa bouche était occupé , Fantasio descendit ses mains jusqu'aux boutons du jean qu'il défit avec efficacité et se mit à masser avec douceur la bosse déjà bien développée à travers le boxer de son amant .

_ Ah ! Fantasio ! Gémit langoureusement Spirou .

_ Mon ange … Tu es vraiment trop mignon . Ronronna le blond en embrassant les pommettes enflammées de plaisir du plus jeune .

Il glissa ses doigts dans le tissu et empoigna avec tendresse le membre gorgée d'amour faisant pousser à Spirou un pur cri lubrique . Le reporter sourit fièrement tout en accélérant ses caresses .

_ Fantasio … Je t'en pries pas si vite … Je veux … Supplia Spirou l'esprit embrouillé par la gêne , le plaisir infini et l'amour .

_ Je sais mon cœur … Laisses moi faire … Murmura son amant en relâchant sa proie pour faire glisser le jean et le boxer sur les fines jambes de son amour . Il se mit à genoux pour enlever son propre jean mais le rouquin le devança en commençant à le déboutonner . Fantasio le regarda surprit . Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que son amant l'embrassa fiévreusement tout en faisant glisser le pantalon le long des hanches musclées . Il poussa sur les épaules du blond pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur le lit tandis que sa bouche descendait le long du cou et des épaules bien sculptés les parsemant de coups de langues sensuelles et de baisers légers . Fantasio se sentait comme dans du coton . Les lèvres de son amour sur sa peau et ses mains massant tendrement son membre le rendait fou . Certes il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir à quel point Spirou pouvait être doué pour le sexe hier soir mais sans l'alcool il avait l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois et cela ne lui déplaisait absolument pas . Entre temps Spirou avait fait glisser sa langue le long du torse de son reporter profitant de cet instant pour faire subir à ses tétons la même torture que les siens . Excité par les grognements de plaisir de son homme il traça un sillon brulant sur le ventre musclé avant d'atteindre l'objet de sa convoitise . Fantasio sursauta en sentant une langue coquine commencer à caresser son pénis . L'aventurier le lécha de tout son long , le massait entre ses doigts et taquinait le gland par de petits mouvements . Il finit par le prendre en bouche extirpant un gémissement rauque à son grand amour . Fantasio sentit qu'il allait venir et stoppa à regret ce délicieux traitement pour ramener les lèvres de Spirou contre les siennes étouffant son cri d'orgasme . Il jouit entre leurs deux ventres . Il enlaça tendrement son rouquin en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe tout en reprenant son souffle . Le plus jeune lui caressa doucement la nuque et les épaules de son blond tandis qu'ils s'allongeaient sur le lit . Le reporter captura la bouche de son amant par un tendre baiser avant de descendre ses lèvres le long du corps androgyne avant d'embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses bronzées . Il glissa la pointe de sa langue en de petits cercles mettant l'aventurier au supplice .

_ Fantasio … Ahhh ! S'il te plait … Supplia-t-il en serrant les draps de ses poings . Fantasio jubilait . Voir Spirou dans un tel état l'amusait et l'excitait au plus haut point . Sentir le corps frémissant sous ses lèvres était un vrai bonheur . Spirou se mordit la lèvre sentant la frustration l'envahir à cause du petit jeu coquin auquel s'adonnait son amant . Mais le reporter décida de passer à l'action et passa sa langue le long de la hampe de chair chaude ce qui envoya des spasmes dans tout le corps de son propriétaire . La fellation de Fantasio était douce et tendre mais Spirou retenait ses cris pour se venger de sa frustration précédente . Cependant Fantasio décela le petit jeu mais ça ne l'amusa que d'avantage et il savait que Spirou ne tarderait pas à craquer . Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car à l'instant où il prit le pénis de son trésor en bouche celui-ci poussa un long râle de plaisir . Fier de lui le reporter continua son délicieux traitement faisant monter le plaisir de Spirou à son paroxysme . Il remonta sa main le long du corps de son ange pour venir caresser ses lèvres . Comprenant son message silencieux le plus jeune commença à lécher et à sucer les doigts chauds . Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux ce qui rendait cet instant aussi intense qu'un incendie . Spirou sentit qu'il allait jouir et caressa la chevelure doré de son homme . Fantasio comprit mais n'était pas prêts de le relâcher . Le corps de l'aventurier fut secouer par un spasme puissant et il se libéra dans la bouche du reporter qui n'en perdit pas une goutte . Le cri de jouissance que Spirou poussa aurait fait rougir les saints en retirant les doigts humides de sa bouche . De son autre main Fantasio caressa la joue et le menton de son bébé , le contemplant avec des yeux emplis de tendresse .

_ Mon amour … Je envie de toi … Roucoula-t-il .

_ Moi aussi … Fais moi l'amour s'il te plait … Ronronna le jeune homme en plongeant son regard ambre dans les yeux bruns de l'homme de sa vie . Ravis par ces mots Fantasio suça un peu ses doigts déjà humides afin de ne pas blesser son amant . Il s'allongea de tout son long sur Spirou alors que sa main migrait vers les fesses rebondies du jeune homme . Il embrassa tendrement les lèvres rougies de plaisir de son petit ami alors qu'il introduisait un premier doigt dans l'intimité chaude . Spirou se crispa un peu de gêne mais Fantasio parsema son visage de baisers pour le détendre tout en introduisant un second doigt et commencer de doux mouvements . Le rouquin s'accrocha aux épaules du reporter et enterra son visage dans son cou .

_ Ca va aller mon bébé ? Demanda gentiment Fantasio .

_ Oui … Continues … Répondit langoureusement son amant .

Il n'en fallait pas plus au blond pour s'excité encore plus mais voulant faire passer le plaisir de son amour avant le sien . Il accentua ses va et viens à l'intérieur de l'aventurier dont les gémissements rythmaient ses mouvements . Spirou se sentait devenir fou . Il avait l'impression d'être dans un sauna . Les doigts de Fantasio en lui et sa bouche dans son cou lui faisait perdre tout ses repères .

_ Spirou j'en peux plus … Déclara le blond la respiration saccadé .

_ Moi aussi … Viens en moi …

Le ton de Spirou était si sensuel que Fantasio manqua de jouir sur la seconde . Il retira ses doigts faisant grogner son amant avant de s'installer entre ses cuisses . Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser et les yeux dans les yeux , le reporter pénétra doucement son aventurier . Même si il le fit le plus tendrement possible Spirou poussa un cri de douleur . Fantasio stoppa net sa progression et berça doucement son amour en le couvrant de baisers .

_ Tu veux que j'arrête ? Demanda-t-il .

Spirou était émut par la douceur de son ainé l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue .

_ Tout va bien mon amour … C'est passé … Souffla-t-il .

Fantasio rassuré entama un premier coup de rein puis accéléra la cadence . La pièce s'emplit des gémissements de plaisirs . A un moment Spirou repoussa doucement Fantasio le forçant à se retirer . Confus le reporter n'eut pas le temps de parler quand Spirou le fit basculé sur le dos et se retrouva au dessus de lui .

_ Spirou ? Qu'est-ce … Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce que le rouquin lui offrit un baiser enflammé avant de s'empaler directement sur le membre fièrement dressé dans un râle langoureux . Fantasio se lécha les lèvres devant la vision magnifique de Spirou cambré de plaisir dans les rayons du soleil passant aux travers des rideaux . Il était beau comme un dieu . Le blond crut qu'il était au paradis mais le corps de son cadet commençant à se mouvoir sur lui le ramena à la réalité . Les deux amants bougèrent sensuellement l'un en l'autre transformant leurs gémissements en cris de plaisir . Spirou allait et venait sur le membre de son amant sans le lâcher des yeux tout en s'agrippant à ses cuisses . Fantasio caressait avec fièvre le ventre et le torse de son adonis de ses grandes mains augmentant de plus en plus les frissons de plaisir dans son corps . Il s'empara ensuite du membre frémissant et le caressa au même rythme que ses coups de hanches tandis que les chaires de Spirou se contractaient autour de son pénis . A cet instant le reste du monde , de même que les évènements de la matinée n'existaient plus . Tout ce qui comptait à cet instants c'étaient leurs deux corps ne formant qu'un dans le plaisir le plus intense . Leur amour était à son paroxysme . Lorsqu'ils jouirent en même temps ils crurent toucher les étoiles tout en criant leurs prénoms mutuellement . Spirou s'écroula sur son amant en sueur et le souffle court . Celui-ci l'emprisonna dans ses bras en reprenant son souffle tout en déposant une pluie de baisers dans la crinière rousse . Il roula sur le coté Spirou toujours dans ses bras et se retira doucement avant de ramener les couvertures sur eux . Le rouquin se lova contre le corps chaud de son amant tout en déposant un baiser sur son torse .

_ Tu es parfait mon Fantasio … Je t'aime … Ronronna-t-il .

Le blond sourit en caressant le visage de son amant .

_ Je t'aime aussi … Au fait tu es complètement pardonné .

Spirou éclata de rire avant d'embrasser les lèvres charnues de son homme .A partir de ce jour Spirou ne fuit plus jamais . Car il avait une bonne raison pour rester auprès de Fantasio pour toujours .

Fin

Et voilà ! Ma nouvelle fanfic sur mon couple fétiche ! Ce n'est qu'un one shot mais ne vous inquiétez pas avec moi leurs aventures ne sont pas prêtes de s'arrêter !

A bientôt !


End file.
